fantasyuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:FMF/Archive 2
Enemy Page Opinion I read your message on Vegeance's page, and I think it's a good idea, so long as the enemies' page remains the same (there are a LOT of links to the different sections, and it would be a drag to have to update those). But yeah, if we can manage to import a section of the enemies page into, say, an area page, ot would really be great. Although I have no idea as how to do that. I tried to look into that a couple days ago for the Newsbox template, because it seems we have to add the news manually, witch kind of sucks... Anyway, keep me posted if you find a way to do that, and I'm there if you need my help. --Theletter 15:27, April 22, 2011 (UTC) The only feature I can think of that will make it simultaneously update is the tabs feature. It does include alot of transclusion albeit, although I wonder what the parameters are for simultaneous page calling. --vegeance 18:31, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I'll make a small example of what i meant to do and show it to you when it's ready --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 18:51, April 22, 2011 (UTC) http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:DynamicPageList_%28Wikimedia%29 http://semeb.com/dpldemo/index.php?title=Includepage#include http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:Labeled_Section_Transclusion Done. Just requested DLB to be added. Just need to wait now. --vegeance 19:01, April 22, 2011 (UTC) if i understand correctly, when it updates we'll use this is a chapter around the table either on the enemies page or the location page and the call it from thwe other? --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 19:09, April 22, 2011 (UTC)] category = Pages recently transferred from Meta count = 5 order = ascending addfirstcategorydate = true or I think 19:21, April 22, 2011 (UTC) the other extension uses markers for transclusion so I guess we can specify a specific marker. right now we can include only specific parts of a page by using when doing will only refer to those parts of the page, but none that return a call function for content Chat Opinion http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Chat I think this would be a good feature to have, what do you guys think? --vegeance 19:41, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Looks good --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 19:55, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Enemies Finished Look at these 2 pages: Sample Location Page (calls Sample_Table2) Sample Enemies Page (calls Sample_Table1, Sample_Table2, Sample_Table3) I got confused and made a really complicated code for the navbox (it isn't needed because no one is supposed to watch the page with the table - it's just there to be edited and called still needs an edit button but i saw it exists in pages like items) what do you think? --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 19:55, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Looks good. The edit button just calls a template function I made with User:Fearfeasa_MacFeasa/Sample_3Tables if you click edit on one of the tables it edits the page because it get's the pagename from the page you opened not from the page it's located in. a workable workaround is making a seperate edit button for each table (ie. not a template) --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 17:57, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Just do action=edit&section=1}} Edit section=# what do we do with this? countdown to switch poll? Nah, I was just wondering if you could see it. By the way what are you up to? vegeance 19:09, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I can see it. Currently I'm cleaning the enemies pages: * making the notes on items uniform (slackpocket), (Only during questname) (Bounty Hunt only) etc. * deleting health/powerup and uncommon/rare crafting item from the drops column. * replacing pictures taken by screenshot(.jpg) with the original pngs and deleting the screenshots after the replacement ::I finished the first page but am still missing 5 original pictures. (please upload the pics if you have them: Killer Dust Rabbit, Kruddy Frueger, Flat Albert, Trash Golem, Severus Guttersnape. if not i'll hunt them down). *started working on page 2 --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 09:59, April 25, 2011 (UTC) What do you think of tabalizing the enemies page 13:42, April 25, 2011 (UTC) not sure yet, but i suspect we'll do it in the end --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 20:01, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Dropping by to say awesome work on the enemies pages, you're very couragious...! Also wanted to note that making tabs on the Enemies page might not be a great idea right now because so many of the quest/area pages link to a specific section of the main Enemies & Enemies (part 2) pages. Might be pretty annoying to have to manually edit the links to the Enemies page after tabulization (i dont even know if that's a word... let's say it is). Good luck, and tell me if I can do anything to help. --Theletter 21:08, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! my idea is to make the tables on another page - the enemies page will look the same but the mechanics will change a bit so that we can use the same table in 2 or more pages (enemies/location pages), this change shouldn't affect the users except that you'll need to edit every area separately, my only problem with this is that I don't see a way to call certain data from one page and other data from another (like a database). i'll make a list of pictures we still need to replace when i'll get to it right now we're missing the Trash golem- i'ts a bit hard to find (i think it only appears once during mourning wood) -Fearfeasa MacFeasa 22:54, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I guess it isn't working yet (#lsth) --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 23:03, April 25, 2011 (UTC) No it is enabled, I tried earlier with other prefixes, I'm trying to figure out which combination is working. I got a query of categories, and the other one returned a parser error. --vegeance 23:05, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Just tried lst and lsth after marking the section in enemies page (like described here) - it didn't work--Fearfeasa MacFeasa 23:19, April 25, 2011 (UTC) what do you think/know about data templates? --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 23:31, April 25, 2011 (UTC) It works. Look at the Test page. Just remove the linkified sections on the Enemies page if you want the subheadings to work. It also works by chapters as noted at the very bottom in comparison to my profile page. --vegeance 00:06, April 26, 2011 (UTC) It looks as if there's no need to break up the enemies page now that we can take the parts relevant to the each location. is there a way to call the tables without the header? --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 07:54, April 26, 2011 (UTC)